


Are We Going to Play?

by itsthosewinchestersagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Oneshot, Pure Smut, Smut, bound hands, dom!Dean, little girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthosewinchestersagain/pseuds/itsthosewinchestersagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy leaves the bunker for a night and Dean and the reader enjoy their time alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Going to Play?

Sam shouldered his bag before nodding at the two of you, “I’ll be back in the morning. See ya.”

“See ya, Sammy,” Dean called, looking up from his laptop. You smiled in salutation, turning the page in your book as Sam walked up the stairs and out of the bunker. A few minutes after Sam had left, Dean closed the lid on his laptop a little too forcefully. You glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow in question. He just smirked deeply in response. You stilled, feeling a tingling in your body. That was not an innocent smirk.

“We haven’t had a night alone together in a long time,” he reminded you. His eyes were dancing with mischief as he took in your body.

You warmed under the intensity of his gaze. You placed your marker in the book and closed it, setting it on the table. You turned so you were facing him directly and brought your hands together, resting your elbows on the table and your head on your hands you nodded in agreement. You smiled coyly, “Are we going to play, Daddy?”

Dean’s eyes hardened at your words and his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat before he swallowed. He smirked again, “What would you like to play, little girl?”

You watched as he got up from his side of the table and walked around towards yours. He sat on the table just next to you and reached a hand out to trace the outline of your face. You nuzzled your head into his touch. “I just want you to play with me Daddy. Whatever you want to play.”

He smiled before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He folded it into a long strip before holding it up to you, “Will you wear this?”

You nodded eagerly and he laughed before reaching up to tie it around your head. He put a finger under it and tugged to make sure it wasn’t too tight before adjusting it on your eyes, successfully blocking all of the light.

“What shall we do? What shall we do?” he pondered aloud. He pushed your chair back and pulled you out of it. You suddenly felt something run across your hands and you withdrew at the strange sensation. He leaned into you, caressing your face. “Can I tie you up, Y/N?”

“Yes, Daddy. You can do whatever you want!” You agreed quickly. You loved the games you played with Dean. Having him in control was one your biggest kinks but you were still somewhat ashamed to say it outright. Dean knew you liked it though, there was no denying the effects his tone and actions had on your body.

He turned you around and tied the cording around your hands before spinning you back around. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against yours softly before deepening the kiss. You moaned into his mouth, barely registered that he was backing you into a wall.

His fingers grasped tightly around your throat, pushing in hard enough to send bolts of electricity through your body yet skilled enough to leave you room to breath. You smiled into his touch, happy for the pressure.

“Do you like that, Y/N? You’re a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Dean kept his pressure on your throat as he pushed you back into the wall with his hips. He leaned forward and breathed out deeply across your ear, sending shivers through your body. He nipped at your earlobe hard enough for you to yelp before he slid his mouth down to your throat. His tongue dodged his fingers and ran circles and delicious patterns across your skin, making you melt into his body. It was a good thing he had you pinned to the wall, otherwise you would have fallen at your lightheadedness.

Dean continued to work his tongue across your neck and down to your collarbone. His mouth found the spot that had a direct link to your core. He kissed and sucked deeply at the spot, drawing blood to the skin. You relished the fact that he was marking you, knowing tomorrow Sam would see what he had done to you. The warmth pooled between your legs as Dean nipped at the spot with his teeth.

You started to moan and Dean tightened his grip on your throat, momentarily silencing you before sliding his hand back to its original position. “My dirty little girl doesn’t make noise unless Daddy says she can.”

Hearing Dean’s name for you sent another burst of pleasure through your body. You could feel your wetness between your thighs and Dean really hadn’t even touched you that much yet. Looking at the man alone turned you on; being under his control and at his mercy was bliss.

“You’re already blindfolded and bound, are you asking to be gagged, too?” he asked seriously.

You shook your head minutely. You didn’t mind being bound or blindfolded, but you weren’t really a fan of being gagged. He relaxed his hand around your throat and rubbed it gently before removing his fingers entirely. He pulled you off of the wall and grabbed your hands that were tied at your back. He steered you in the direction of your bedroom, kindly guiding you through the bunker. “Two steps, here, little girl. Careful,” he cautioned softly, helping you over the stairs.

You smiled at his tone. Dean could pretend to be cold and hard but he really loved and cared about you. You trusted him entirely and he was constantly surprising you. He stopped and you heard the bedroom door creak open before he pulled you inside. He dropped your hands and you stood there waiting.

You heard the door close and Dean opening drawers in the dresser. He came up behind you and encircled his arms around you, rubbing his palms over bit of skin he could find. He leaned into your ear and brushed his lips over your lobe. “I’m going to untie your hands. Don’t move, little girl,” he warned with an edge in his voice.

Sure enough, you felt the cording drop from your wrist. Dean grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted. You raised your arms to help him guide it off of your body. He reached a hand up and expertly unhitched your bra, sweeping the straps down your arm and pushing the material to the floor. He gathered your hands back behind you and re-tied the cord around them.

“On your knees, little girl,” he commanded.

You felt yourself throb at his words. You immediately dropped to your knees and tilted your head back slightly, opening your mouth in the direction of where you thought Dean was.

“Oh what a good girl. How did I get so lucky?” he murmured as he brought his hand up to your face. His fingers rested on your chin as his thumb traced your lips before sliding into your mouth. You immediately closed your lips around his digit and began to suck and lick his thumb, savoring the saltiness of his skin.

He groaned and removed his thumb, wiping your saliva on your chin. You kept your mouth partially open, waiting for Dean. You heard a zipper, and then you felt Dean’s hand on the back of your head holding you steady. His other hand guided his cock towards your lips. He drug his head over your lips, tracing the outline of your mouth. You greedily stuck your tongue out and flicked across his member earning a moan from the man in front of you. He stuck his head in your mouth and moved his hands so that both were tangled in your hair.

You sucked him in as far as you could, and then a little bit further, choking slightly at the feel of him pressing the back of your throat. He moaned on top of you, he loved when you opted to take him further than you were able. You backed off a little, licking patterns across his head before hollowing your cheeks and sucking him back in. You bobbed up and down on his cock for a few moments before he suddenly released your hair and grabbed you at the elbows, pulling your body up to his.

“Such a good girl,” he breathed into your mouth before connecting your lips hardly. He forced his tongue into your mouth before you could even register the kiss. He sucked on your tongue and bit it softly, making you exhale forcefully into his mouth at the sensation. He chuckled and trailed his hands down your naked body before shimmying your jeans and panties down over your hips. He stepped backwards and pulled you towards him as you stepped out of your clothes.

He held you at arm’s length, admiring your beauty, and you felt blood rush to your cheeks at his inspection of your nakedness. He pulled you toward him again and reached a hand between your legs, his fingers dancing across your folds. He let out a low whistle, “I’ve hardly touched you and you are dripping. What a good little girl.”

You throbbed at his words, feeling your wetness on your thighs. You squirmed against his fingers, desperate for more contact. He found your clit and rubbed lazy circles with his fingers all around it. You pressed into his hand and he began to rub harder circles into it, making you thrash in his arms at the sudden and sharp electricity coursing through you. He grabbed you around the shoulders and pulled you into him to support you as he focused his circles directly on your clit. You shook against his body and convulsed at his skilled touch.

He kissed the top of your head before asking, “Are you going to cum, little girl?”

You finally opened your mouth, hoping the question gave you permission to talk, “Yes, Daddy, please!” You breathed out hard, “So close.”

Dean immediately withdrew his hand and you whimpered at the loss of contact. The fire in your belly was near an explosion, but slowly ebbed back down as you stood there shuddering into Dean’s shirt.

He pulled at your elbows, leading you toward the bed. You felt the mattress hit the front of your legs as Dean instructed, “Up on the bed, little girl. You know how Daddy wants you.”

You obliged, awkwardly climbing onto the bed without your arms for support. You stood on your knees at the edge of the bed before slowing leaning forward. Dean grabbed your shoulder to slow your descent and placed a pillow under your head. You laid your head down, turning sideways and waiting in anticipation.

Dean grabbed your hip firmly while his other hand played at your entrance. You wiggled against him and he chucked before sinking a digit into your warmth. “Is this what you want baby? You want Daddy inside you?”

You bucked against his finger, wanting more. “Yes! Please, Daddy.”

“God, you don’t know what you do to me,” he growled as he inserted another two fingers, thrusting his fingers in and out and curling them against your walls.

You slammed back against his hand and moaned slightly before clamping your mouth shut, remembering his warning.

He growled, withdrawing his hands from your body. “What did I tell you?”

You nodded against the pillow, letting him know you understood.

After a moment of silence and stillness, you felt the head of his cock tease at your folds. You stilled, waiting for Dean to move. He grabbed your bound hands with one hand and your shoulder with the other as he thrust forcefully into you, seating himself fully. You managed to stifle all but a grunt at a his motion.

“Good girl, Y/N. Such a good little girl for Daddy. You can make noise now, let me know how much you love Daddy’s cock,” he teased menacingly.  Your body hummed at the fullness of Dean inside of you and your body rippled with pleasure at his words. He chuckled as he felt your muscles spasm around him, “My dirty girl, you love Daddy, don’t you?”

“Gods, yes! So, much Daddy. Please fuck me, I’ve been a good girl” you exclaimed, waiting for him to move.

He groaned, “So you have.” Dean reached down to smack your ass sharply before his hand reseated on your shoulder and he slid slowly back before thrusting into you again. He repeated these slow ministrations for a moment allowing you to adjust to the angle and his size. As the cloud drifted from your mind, you started meeting him thrust for thrust, rolling your hips as you pushed back into him each time. You moaned at the sensation of his length inside of you.

Dean pulled forcefully at your bound hands and lifted your torso from the bed. He was slamming into you so hard you were certain you’d have bruises from his hands, and probably his hips, in the morning. You quickly felt the fire in your belly again and gasped, “Dean, I’m close!”

He pulled your torso into his and you let out a loud gasp at the change in angle as Dean continued to pound up into you. His hand dropped your wrists and reached around your front, finding your clit and continuing his patterns from early. Just as you started to clench and cum around Dean, his other hand reached up for your throat, grasping it tightly and pulling you into him as he fucked you through your orgasm. You convulsed harder with his the pressure on your throat and temporary inability to breathe.

“Fuck, baby girl. You are perfect,” he grunted as he thrusted into you hard and deliberately, cumming deep inside you.

He released your neck and dropped his hand from your front. He placed kisses along your shoulders as he unwound your hands, dropping the cord to the floor. He guided you off the bed and turned your around, sitting with you on the edge of the mattress. He leaned forward and kissed you softly while untying the handkerchief from around your eyes. He broke the kiss and you looked into his eyes, entirely content and sated.

His was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corner. He looked into your eyes, tracing his hand along the side of your face. “I love you, Y/N,” he breathed out, brushing his lips over yours.

You smiled into the kiss, “I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
